Various engine muffler devices have been adopted to use in connection with internal combustion engines, such as automobile engines. More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,185,489 to Wilman, 3,888,331 to Wang, 4,228,868 to Raczuk and 4,317,502 and 4,485,890 to Harris et al. each disclose an engine muffler that operates to dampen the noises created by the engines.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,280 to Rees discloses a carbon monoxide eliminator used in the exhaust system of an internal combustion engine. The carbon monoxide eliminator can not only reduce the noise level from the engine but also eliminate carbon monoxide from the products of combustion. The eliminator is designed to introduce fresh air directly into the exhaust system to mix with the carbon monoxide and thus covert carbon monoxide to carbon dioxide before releasing the same into atmosphere. However, none of the above U.S. patents discusses the problem that engine exhaust gases are usually discharged at a high temperature. Such high temperature exhaust gases may cause injuries, such as burning, to pedestrians and damages to the muffler device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a muffler that can overcome the deficiencies of conventional designs and thus reduce the temperature of exhaust gases before they are discharged into atmosphere. The present invention provides a muffler device that meets the above requirements.